A Dream Worth Remembering
by Dark-Angel-Princess 01
Summary: After Mokuba Has A Strange Dream, He Can Seem To Get Question's Off His Mind And With A New Evil Coming There Way Will Mokuba Be Able To Realize The Meaning Of His Dream And Answer The Final Question Or Will It Be To Late! PS FEMALE-MOKUBA
1. Chapter 1

A Dream Worth Remembering

I dreamt of a place far, far way, in a place so sunny to me it looks like it'll never rain or snow, I look around I see weird looking houses and people who are always smiling I look around again and I see a palace I run towards it, I run inside like no one notice I see a mirror I look at it and see myself I look like an Egyptian princess with long white robes and long beautiful black hair but to me all I see is myself a person who is always smiling, I walked around the castle people are stopping to say hello and bow to me I guess in this dream I'm a princess but it doesn't matter to me as long as I see everyone smiling, then all of a sudden the place starts to shake I quickly run to the castle balcony I look out to see the entire palace breaking I wonder what's going on, the all of a sudden I fall down I guess the balcony broke then all I see is black then a person appeared and told me stuff like it's name and to beware the danger that waits but before I could reply I woke up I look around my room I guess I'm turning into my big brother again, well I guess I should just move forward and never look back......right?

That is a question I always ask myself should I really move forward or should I look back in case I forgot something or maybe even someone? That is a question I shall always keep in my head for now and forever.....but wait ha-ha that's another question I ask myself can you really keep something on your mind till you die, I wonder if I choose something right now...could I really Remember it, would I forget it or would it forget me These Questions of mine will be one thing that would surely never leave my thoughts, I wonder some more as I look out onto my balcony, as I stare at the sun watching it rise to bring use light I wonder if someone or any one right know was thinks about foreverness or moving forward....would they have the same thoughts as me? If it's true I would love to talk to them we could always talk about them same thoughts and well both fined the answer together. Before I could continue with my thoughts my brother called he told me to come eat my breakfast so I run down the stairs to the kitchen and say good morning to him he said good morning back then told me he had to leave I said what time will you be back and he said around dinner so I said Goodbye as he left and went to continue my breakfast, as I sit there all alone I began to ask myself again will there ever be a day when we can be together well there ever be a day when were the only thing on each other's thoughts I guess I'll have to wait and see if my prayers will be answered. Then a thought hit me, about my question a little while ago "if someone or any one right know was thinks about foreverness or moving forward....would they have the same thoughts as me? If it's true I would love to talk to them we could always talk about them same thoughts and well both fined the answer together" I quickly run back up stairs and run to my computer I go to question homepage and I right down " Does anyone feel like you have to many questions but with only some of the answers...if yes I will be waiting your reply" I was about to write my name but stopped I decided to have a screen name I named myself "The Day Questioner" after I wrote it I laughed to myself I guess I'm really on the topic of questions today, then I click Post, and sat back and waited for someone to say "yes I do I do have questions on my mind like is it possible to remember something or someone when they've been gone for 3 years now`` but for know I shall wait till I hear a little ''ding'' of someone replying, then another question hit me, will there person who reply will agree with me or will say there's no such thing, he I guess I'll have to wait and see till someone answers my prayers but don't worry I shall wait forever I'll wait for tomorrow, a week and maybe even a month till someone anyone will answer my never ending question......."is there even an answer to an answer".

To Be Continued*

AN- I hope you enjoyed it this is the first story I've written with no break well stay tuned for chapter 2 okay!! ^-^

Sneak Preview For Chapter 2

It's been a week now and no one has replied I began to think that I'm the only one with this question on their mind, maybe I' am the only one with this question will I be destined to keep this question for eternity with no one to help with fined the answer, will I be isolated for everyone because of this, I guess this is the question destined to stay unanswered to only me I guess....."Ding" I freeze for a moment was that my imagination or was it, I quickly get up from my bed and run to my computer and freeze there was it, in big bold letters was "You Got Mail".


	2. AUTHORSNOTE

Hello everyone.

okay lately, i've been reviewing all my stories as well as my original ones that i've been working on lately and i've been slowly getting better at my writing and making my stories better.

and that's is mostly why i haven't been updating for a while. but i' haven't completely given up on my stories just yet, and will get around to them very soon, it may take awhile since school is coming back up and this is my last year in high school. but i will be taking a creative writing course in my last semester so i may get time to work on them there.

Right now i'm working on my Original story 'Poison Heart' which is written in a proper writing style and is easy to understand, because i'm getting better. but i'm still writing down ideas for my stories on here and i'm free to hear any of your ideas if you want anything interesting to happen


End file.
